


YOI Johnlock Crossover

by Talizora



Series: My Tumblr Ficlets and Drabbles [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, John Finds Out, M/M, Sherlock was an ice skater, So much flirting, Yuri!!! On Ice Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9666389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talizora/pseuds/Talizora
Summary: This crossover was requested bynotverybigmac.“Figure skating?” John asked himself aloud and glanced down at the pile of junk that he’d dug the medal out of. There was a photo, a photo of Sherlock wearing the medal on a podium with two other skaters. It appeared that Sherlock had won second place, a Japanese man with blue glasses was standing on the center podium and a very young looking blonde had taken bronze.





	

John stood in the doorway to their living room, it looked like a tornado had just ripped it’s way through their kitchen and out the windows. There was paper, books, cigarettes, smashed glass and debris from what used to be their bookshelves. John sighed, Mrs Hudson would have kittens when she saw this mess.

Sherlock was safe though, that was the most important thing. He’d managed to get himself out before the bomb had gone off. A farewell present from Mary, _clever girl_.

John walked into the room carefully stepping over a few old case files before bending down and starting to collect anything that looked important or mostly intact. It took a few hours for John to clear half the room, their carpets would need to be replaced.

As John made his way back out of the kitchen, a rubbish bag full of stuff that was beyond salvageable in hand, he caught a hint of shiny silver out of the corner of his eye. Intrigued, John dropped the bag and went over to the twinkling bit of light. It was a medal. Buried under a few of Sherlock notebooks that looked like they hadn’t been touched since he was in university.

John picked up the silver medal and turned it around in his hand.

> Second Place  
>  Figure Skating Singles  
>  William S.S. Holmes

“Figure skating?” John asked himself aloud and glanced down at the pile of junk that he’d dug the medal out of. There was a photo, a photo of Sherlock wearing the medal on a podium with two other skaters. It appeared that Sherlock had won second place, a Japanese man with blue glasses was standing on the center podium and a very young looking blonde had taken bronze.

Sherlock had never told him that he’d competed in ice skating before, in fact, John hadn’t even known Sherlock _could_ skate. John hadn’t skated since he was a child, he wasn’t even sure if he would be able to anymore.

Their street door opened, then slammed closed and quick hurried footsteps echoed up from downstairs. When Sherlock swooshed into their living room, John was still standing there holding the medal in one hand and the photo in the other.

“John?” Sherlock asked, pausing in his quick movements of removing his scarf, belstaff and gloves. “Something wrong?”

“You won a medal?” John said blankly.

“I won a what?”

“Second place, silver.”

“Oh…” Sherlock frowned and took the medal out of John’s hands and looked down at it. “I thought I’d left this at home with Mummy. She likes to keep all my medals.”

“You have more?” John blinked up at Sherlock in astonishment.

“Oh course I do, you have to win multiple tournaments, John to make it to the Grand Prix.”

“Yeah, sure… I guess, that makes… Sense. Ah, I didn’t know you could skate.”

“Obviously.”

“Sherlock, you completed at an international level and came second.”

“Yes, shame really. I had wanted to win gold, but Yuri Katsuki was a tough act to follow. I didn’t stand a chance after his free skate. He had unbelievable stamina, did all his jumps in the second half of his routines, all his footwork at the beginning.”

“I think I need to sit down.”

“John? John, are you okay?”

“I just, you… You’re talking about it. You know things.”

“I didn’t delete it; if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“I’ll have to add it to the list.”

“What list?”

“Things Sherlock Holmes knows: Figure Skating.”

“Really, John?”

“How did you start skating?”

“I had been doing ballet lessons when-”

“Ballet!?”

“Yes John, you know I love dancing.”

“Oh my god, who are you?”

“Shut up John.”

“I want to see you skate.”

“Wha-Really?”

“Yes. Definitely.”

“Would you, skate… With me?”

“Of course I will, you’ll have to hold me though. Haven’t skated since I was little.”

“I won’t let you fall John.”

“I love you, idiot. You should have told me.”

“It was a long time ago, it honestly hadn’t occurred to me to inform you of my time spent completing. I was only eighteen at the time, and I was only trying to win because I was bored. I only competed for one season, I didn’t want to make a caree-umf.”

“I’m glad kissing you still works, now, come to bed and show me some of your ice skating moves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr here.


End file.
